Roy 1 0
by Flame Omnipotent
Summary: Roy gets a strange phone call from a mysterious person. The person and Roy meet up in a park. ROy is then suddenly warped to a secret spy base. Roy's adventure begins.
1. Strange Call

Roy 1.0

Chapter One :The Strange Call

It was a peaceful sunny day. Everyone was happy and jolly throughout the neighborhood. We find the main character of our story in his apartment, sitting on his coach playing a video game. This video game was super smash brothers melee.

"Darn it why can't I beat this stupid event match fifty-one"? Roy says out of anger.

Roy then turns off the gamecube and slams the controller on the floor. Then all of a sudden the phone rings. Roy walks towards the phone and answers. He hears heavy breathing on the phone.

"Hello who is calling"?

"Hello Roy I need to talk to you" the mystery person.

"Who are you? And how do you know my name? Oh wait this must be Link playing tricks again. Dude I am not falling for this again".

"No Roy this is not Link, I want you to meet me in front of Viral Park tomorrow. It is very important that you do".

The person then hangs up the phone. Roy stands there shocked and terrified. He starts to pace back and forth thinking to himself.

_Should I go or should I stay here? _Roy thinks to himself_. That guy could be an assassin. Or he could be some kind of secret agent. But what should I be scared of I have a seven foot long flare blade. Well I'm going to go to the park tomorrow._

The next day Roy heads to the park and sees a shady figure in a trench coat. The man explains everything to Roy. They then are warped to a secret base.

"Roy my name is Agent Cloak just to let you know, now you must go through training to become a secret agent. Meet your training teacher Sonic Snake" Agent Cloak stated.

"Sonic Snake? I thought his name was Solid Snake" Roy says.

"Well we were on a low budget give us a break, he is just as good this is Solid's brother" Agent Cloak said.

Solid then walks towards Roy and hits him on the head.

"AHH what is that for"? Roy says

"For being here on my lunch break, I was relaxing until you got here, but now lets get the training started" stated Sonic.


	2. Training Begins

Roy 1.0 

Chapter Two- Training Begins

"Now training is no laughing matter novice, oh and until you complete training you will be known as novice". Sonic Snake states.

Sonic Snake tells Roy to follow him to the training room. They both proceed to walk to the room. They both enter and the room is dark. Sonic flips the light switch. Roy is dazzled by how big the room was. It was as big as a football field. The room was filled with tons of equipment, obstacle courses and tons of other training devices. Snake takes Roy's sword away from him.

"Hey that's my main weapon man" Roy says.

"Well you will need more than just some stupid sword to be a secret agent. You see all this equipment? Well that's what you'll be using. Now we must start your training. Drop and give me five-hundred!" Snake shouts.

"Five-Hundred what"? Roy says puzzled.

"Push-ups fool! Now do it! No stopping either" Snake says.

Roy started to do to the push-ups as he was told. It was ok at first but after one hundred ninety-nine he started to get tired. Which made Snake mad. When Snake says do something he wants you to do it right. Hours later Roy finally got to five hundred push-ups.

"Ok fool your first part of training is complete. Now you must destroy these targets"

"Targets? Ha that's easy I've broken targets before"

"Oh no Novice not that kind of target. Living, moving, monster targets. This part of training is to test your strategy/intelligance skill but with different types of weapons. Send out the octoroks"! Snake shouts.

A door opens and reveals the octorok the famous enemy creatures from the Zelda series. But unlike other octoroks these were of somewhat mutated. Instead of shooting rocks they spat fire, ice, and electricity from their mouths. Roy started to get terrified by these creatures but then he started to realize he has dealt with more worse things than this.

"Choose a weapon from the wall, notice there are no swords. Before you start let me give you a little lesson. Swords are good weapons at times but close combat is not always the best. Long range is mostly always good. For instance guns and shock pods are good use for secret agents. Close combat is bad for this reason for some cases like fighting those octorok you can get severely damaged. While long range you won't get hurt at all and you can kill octorok better. Well go ahead and choose novice" Snake states.

Roy walks over to the weapon wall and looks for a weapon to choose. Roy starts to think to himself.

_Him what can I choose to destroy these octorok? From what Snake said it is beast to use long-range type weapons. Lets see what do we have here? Some guns, shock-pods, bombs, boomerangs and arrows. What should I choose...I got it! I'll choose the bombs Link always used those._

"Ok Snake I'm ready" Roy says.

Roy grabs ten bombs from the wall. The fight between Roy and the octoroks begin. Two octoroks head for Roy shooting fire at him. Roy dodges and throws a bomb in both of the octoroks mouth. The creatures struggle to get the bombs out by trying to shoot them out but they shoot fire by mistake and lit the bombs. The bombs explode killing the two octoroks.

"Two down, nine more to go" Roy says.

There were nine octoroks left. Two spat fire, four spat electricity and the rest spat ice. Roy already had a strategy on how to destroy the fire and electric octoroks but he didn't have one for the ice octoroks. Just then Snake was told to finish the rest of training tomorrow since it was getting late.

"Well Roy the rest of the ocs you'll have to finish tomorrow and then there are 2 more parts of training. Then we have to quickly send you on your first mission" Snake says to Roy.

"Hey you called me Roy...and didn't call me novice why is that"? Roy asks.

"Well you're the best novice I've ever seen so I'll just call you Roy from now on...See you tomorrow Roy" Snake says while walking off to his room.

"Ok later" Roy says. Roy started to think and he just remembered he did not have a room. He ran to Agent Cloak's office hoping he was still there. Roy finally got to the office and Cloak was still in there. Roy stopped before he entered the office he heard Cloak talking to someone. It was someone strange a familiar voice.

"I have infiltrated the base boss. I haven't found anything out yet." Says Cloak

"What did you do with the real Cloak? And why haven't you done anything yet"? says a mysterious voice.

Roy is shocked to here all of this. He starts to think to himself.

_Oh no that's not Agent Cloak at all. That's some imposter I must warn the others about this. And that voice on the phone it sounds so familiar but who could it be. It was that creepy voice I heard a long time ago in the SSBM tournament. AHHH I got it that voice is Master Hand's! I better listen some more to know what is going on._

"Well Boss I've been busy with some new person named Roy the chief here told me to get him. And the real Cloak he will be good as dead tomorrow."

"Camou I want you to finish the rest of the plan now! We need to get that secret weapon in order for the Omnipotent one's plan. But be careful with it if you damage the device it will be ruined. Well I better go"

Master Hand hung up the phone so did Camou the imposter posing as Agent Cloak. Camou started to walk out the office and Roy was scared if he got caught something bad might happen to him. So he ran a fast as he can to get away. He headed toward Sonic Snake's room. He knocked on the door and Snake opened it.

"What Roy? I was about to go to bed" Snake says.

"Sorry to bother you but two things...the first thing is I have no room so I wanted to ask you if I can stay here. The second thing is that Agent Cloak is not the real Agent Cloak. I'll explain everything tomorrow but you have to come with me" Roy says

Next Chapter: Chapter 3, Deadly Plan


End file.
